Children of E
The cultish and cuntish Religion, created and centred around Evalyn Smith, currently known as E or Eva. It's stipulations shall be listed. As well as disturbing trivia. All Children of E, are expected to bow on all fours to Eva everyday at 12 am, because 'It's the start of the new day. And any new day you're not bowing down to her grace, is a disgrace to her. Punishable by death.' Creepily, all followers of the religion are mandatorily required to wear only the blessed bio-robes given to them. The creepy detail being that these robes with start to degrade, once a certain time of day is reached, prompting the wearer to get back to their convent or have their bare skin exposed. What's worse, is that a high positioning member of the convent could activate the decay effect, BEFORE the time limit is reached. The degree of control over this does include the rate of decay and even the option to instantly decay the bio-robes. Which is really why Erin was naked. (The reason she was on top of June is literally just from moving in her sleep. She was just too embarrassed to admit that though. The punk.) P.S: A lot of the people in this Religion, are orphans. Not just any orphans though, but kids made orphans from their parents being attacked by and then turned into Astraemon. And since the mortality rate of the process, there's nowhere for these orphans to go, because the actual orphanages are full from the other kids made orphan by the same process. TL;DR: This Religion is fuelled by orphans it's made by killing the parents, with other orphans trained to kill. And if that isn't dark enough, some are made into demons to kill even better. Oh also if you have a higher status than someone, you can do anything to them even if it's against the rules, as a disciplinary action. Rules within Convents & Rules Outside them Inside Rules # Bio-Robes must be worn # No relationships are allowed, aside from basic camaraderie ## Sexual contact or intercourse are forbidden # Skin can be shown, such as lower legs but that's it besides face, neck & hands # Anything a higher member instructs you to do, must be followed to their specification unless it breaks other rules # No swearing, or else you're viable to be punished however your superior member sees fit Outside Rules # You're only allowed outside if your superior allows it, but, another superior can order you back inside # Bio-Robes must be worn at all times ## Skin must not be shown to anyone outside the convent, except for faces and hands # No smoking, drinking alcohol or drug-taking as you'd expect # No flirtation or romantic, sexual, asexual or friendship relationships with anyone outside of the convent # Ash Project & Vultures Expunged Subjects used: 4,506 Subjects survived: 450 Eva's Biological Children This is going to be a long list, since Eva is a baby-making machine that can do so, because she's an Astraemon..P.S: Not all children conceived by Eva, are consensual to the father. This being because she has hypnotic abilities as an Astraemon. The first one being literally translated to 'Lust' and causing crazed sexual desire to all within a 3 metre radius. Or rather a 'blackout boner' where she can control them. ... ... There's over 200. I'm not listing them. I'll provide simple details. Location, location, location! With that many abominations running, flying and prowling around, you'd think "They'll need a big space away from people!" And you're correct. Except for the away from people part. Yeah, the location for this giant-sized play pen and castle above it, are located in REDACTED, Arkansas. Nothing like returning to roots and righting all the wrongs, eh Eve? CPS would be interested in this...GATHER THE CRUSADERS Aside from some of the kids being non-consensually conceived by Eve raping men by using her Astraemon ability, all the kids are also...less than tame. Yes, will all of them being Astraemon by birth and all of them being Alpha level, you'd think Eve disciplined or taught her kids the ability to...live life in any form. No. They're all like feral animals, aside from having a fondness for Eve. I'm almost thankful they're all too busy eating or fighting. Because if not, I think they'd either: Mentally break down after realising their life, start trying to have sex with their brothers and sisters or try and fuck Eve herself. The wort part is...I don't know of Eve would allow them to do those things. Like, theirs no definitive no and it's possible Eve would allow incest. Overall TL;DR The Children of E religion and her actual children, are nightmarish creations at the very edge of the void. The Religion's rules and regulations, make it a open and probably daily occurrence that higher members in the Religion can abuse their underlings in any form that pleases them. The biological children of Eve, are a giant reason why some people shouldn't be allowed to breed, a reason why you don't stick your dick in crazy and why boundaries and discipline are necessary. I dare think what would happen, if Eve died.